Aldebaranian Conglomerate
The Aldebaranian Conglomerate (short: ACG) is a mainly human faction which's home sector was originally located at the outer edges of the galaxy, but quickly spread closer to the center of the milky way. Their capital planet is Aldebaran-B, a heavily terraformed planet in the Aldebaran Star system and the first known fortress planet. History The roots of the Aldebaranian Conglomerate lay deep within the founding of the human empire. Although much of the information was lost during the downfall of the empire, the inner circle of the conglomerate still holds a large portion of the knowledge of the early forefathers of this galactic superpower, however their accuracy has been tainted by myths and legends. The only reliable piece of information is, that before the founding of the empire, the galaxy was pure chaos. After humanity had spread into all corners of the galaxy, many distant colonies were on their own and began to only work for themselves and no longer for the greater good of humanity's progress. Pirates and raiders were making spacetravel a suicidal endavour and tension between the human colonies and the different alien races began to rise and all the independant colonies were ravaged by bloody civil wars. Outside of Sol there was no peaceful sector, system or even planet in the galaxy, war was a constant and ever present fact of life. During this time (Called: the third dark age) a new military body was founded on mars, it was called the brotherhood of dawn. Equipped with the finest technology forged by the order of mars, they were sent out to bring peace to the galaxy. At first progress was slow, but eventually the technological superiority of the brotherhood of dawn, gave them the edge to pacify one sector after the other, even allowing for the recollonization of the outer edges of the galaxy, that had been almost colpletely whiped of human and alien life by the constant conflicts. After their mission was completed, humanity was reunited once again and held under a strict rule by the Solar-Alliance. But even though the brotherhood was still serving as the military branch of the Alliance, acting as a defence against the hords of alien foes, that humanity had made during the third dark age, the advent of automated AI warmachines made the concept of the human warrior obsolete. The brotherhood had more of a symbolic status within the alliance from that point on. But tragedy struck the human race once again, as the creation of learning, sentient and selfconscious AI turned out to be a double edged sword. Soon the AI was fed up with serving the human race, a species clearly inferior to machines in their eyes. It was the beginning of the AI war that brought the brotherhood back to the fields of battle and although any information about the AI war are extremely rare, it is known that the brotherhood was one of the, if not the only human institution to be still intact after the war and that they played a main role in the creation of the empire. Somethime within the era of the empire, the name of the brotherhood was abandoned and they became the main military force of the empire. However these glorious times wood soon find an end aswell, as the continuing corruption of the empire, turned the dictatorship into an oligarchy. Even though the emperor was still being elected by the planetary guvaneurs and still officially held all the power, the largest megacorporations of the empire were the ones truly pulling the strings. In the end the five largest megacoorporations (known as: The big 5) officially took over the government and ruled with an iron fist, all in the name of profit. While the people became more and more outraged, the military was frequently tasked to break up protests and riots by force and the death toll at such gatherings was high. It did not take long for the military leaders to become disgruntled with the leadership, that sent them to die while killing their own people time and time again. The military leadership had learned of the plans of a few rebel groups to start a revolution and of these groups being supplied with weapons from an unknown outside source, but decided against informing the government, for they had their own plans of overthrowing the leadership. As the revolution began the military sent out al units still loyal to the government, to be gunned down in the streets of the rebelling planets, beofre using the limited timeframe they had, to launch a coup. While revolutionaries and loyal military units were battleing in the streets, the military leadership was invading the palace of the central government, capturing and executing all leaders of the big 5. After hearing reports of all loyal units having been destroyed, the military leadership announced a ceasefire, informing the population that the big 5 had been dethroned, however this was not met with the reaction they had expected. The people saw through their attempt to present themselves as the heroic saviours and would not tolerate their attempt at creating a new authoritarian government on the ashes of the last one. Soon the military and all their supporters were driven out of Sol and the central sectors of the galaxy, being driven out into the boarderregions and entrenching themselves on Aldebaran B and the surrounding Fortress planets. The onslaught of revolutionary forces ceased, after they lost countless regiments while trying to besiege the fortress planets. What followed was a fragile ceasefire which lasted for several decades, during that time, the military leadership announced their own state, the Aldebaranian Conglomerate. They established a state of law and order, sacrificing the freedom of the individual for the security of the community at large and to this day the ACG sectors are one of the safest regions of space to live in. Soon tensions between the ACG and the newly formed Galactic union began to rise again, resulting in the beginning of the Post-Empire-War, which lasts to this day.